


Arista's Multiverse Records

by UltimateGamer101



Series: I Guess You Could Say It's... UnderVoidable. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuz Magic And Science Mixing Is A Recipe For Awesomesauce, Let's Do Science, Science, This Is A Fic For Nerds, and magic, enjoy yourselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Multiverse works? Perhaps who you could meet there, or what universes are scattered about? Maybe you're curious as to how Sans can take those shortcuts of his, or what Gaster's existence in the Void is like.With the spirit of scientific discovery and her unique position to answer these unasked questions, Arista has taken it upon herself to keep a collection of files upon the Multiverse.These are her recorded findings.





	1. Introductions

Hello, dear reader.

I know not who you are, nor what your story is, but allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Arista Lolita Sans Serif Gaster.

I am a female skeleton hybrid, the AL-Prototype Equivalent of Comic Sans Serif Gaster, created by Doctor Wing Dings Gaster.

These are my Records.

Each record within this archive shall cover a different topic, and a simple table of contents will be provided for you below as it is written.

If you have any questions or concerns about these records, please do not hesitate to send me a Comment via my Multiverse Mailbox.

All files written are subject to change as more information is discovered, and possess only the information that I myself have collected across my travels. As such, some information may be incorrect, but I have done my best to be as accurate as possible.

There are both spoilers and possible inaccuracies.

You have been warned.

* * *

~~~Table of Contents~~~

* * *

Chapter 1:  
A simple beginning to a hopefully comprehensible archive. Table of contents included.

Chapter 2:  
Important terminology that applies to future records, organized alphabetically. Please refer back to this chapter if you find yourself confused about any words or phrases used in any of the following chapters.

Chapter 3:  
The data collected upon various universes encountered, categorized by danger level and subsequently organized alphabetically. Information may be missing from some listed due to forced evacuation and lack of secondary encounter.

Chapter 4:  
Files upon the most important beings within each universe encountered; human, monster, and otherwise. Organized alphabetically. Only the most noteworthy differences between various universe versions are included.

Chapter 5:  
Brief summaries about the various species found within the Multiverse. Species are organized alphabetically.

Chapter 6:  
???


	2. Terminology

Here are some important words and phrases often used throughout my records.

In order to simplify the definitions as much as I can, any objects that apply to multiple universes will be described with their history in the Alpha Universe(*see below).

Reader, if you do find some noticeable terms that are not found here, please do not hesitate to inform me in the Comments section below.

Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

~~~Terminology~~~

* * *

**Alpha Timeline:**

1) The original universe, known as Undertale. This timeline/universe branches off into several other universes in various points of its path, and it is via backtracing these branches that this universe is determined to be the Alpha Timeline.

2) The timeline of a universe which leads to the best or strongest ending. This can be a Genocide, Neutral, or a Pacifist Timeline, but is most often a Pacifist Timeline due to the overwhelming soul power present within such timelines. The emotions of the beings within each timeline affects which timeline becomes the Alpha Timeline of that universe.

 

**Alpha Universe:**

Essentially the first definition of Alpha Timeline. This is the universe from which all other universes branch off from, known as Undertale. The beings within this universe are often referred to as the "Classics" or "Originals" of their alternate universe counterparts.

 

**Amalgamation:**

A creature constructed from multiple beings, meshed together in an almost goopy manner unless immense self-control is exerted. These beings can be composed of almost any mixture of species (*human with human, monster with monster, human with monster, etc.), and generally cannot be killed through conventional methods due to their unique physical nature.

A couple examples of ordinary amalgamates would be Lemon Bread and Reaper Bird, both encountered by the Frisk equivalent in the True Lab.

A couple examples of special amalgamates would be Chisk (*mixture of Frisk and Chara, usually an accidental fusion) and the skeleton brothers of UnderPatch (*Gaster and Sans combined, along with Gaster and Papyrus combined).

 

**Anti-Void:**

A dimension that encompasses all possibilities within the Multiverse. Everything exists within this dimension, and it is from this dimension that all possible Universes and Timelines originate. Due to the inability of most species to visually comprehend such a concept, the Anti-Void itself appears as a blank white space. (*It seems to be white due to the combination of all possible colors within the visual light spectrum being white, although this theory is unconfirmed.)

 

**Aura:**

The natural energy a living being emits from their soul, centering around the core emotions of that being. Generally, auras are invisible to the naked eye, but can be passively sensed in the brush of auras between two beings or actively sensed by the magic extension of auras. Intent is inherently broadcast in the aura of a being, and it is through this subconscious aura control that one's stats can be temporarily altered.

Even humans, lacking magic in most universes, are still able to vaguely sense auras in the form of what they call a "sixth sense," or "the feeling that someone is watching you." When a being's focus lies upon someone, their intent to watch this person is broadcast throughout their aura, and depending on whether it's a beneficial or malicious intent to do so, the one being watched catches on to the aura of their watcher in a welcoming or suspicious manner. Welcomed intent is easily dismissed, unfortunately, but harmful intent is instinctively focused upon and dissected, in attempt to remain safe.

For magical beings, auras are quite easily interpreted. In most universes, auras are in fact the first thing that beings of magic learn about, in the form of Empathy. Sensing the emotions and intent of someone through their aura is one of the easiest things to do- hence why monsterkind is so unified and peaceful in most universes. However, much like the expressions on one's face, the expressions of the aura can be manipulated by its bearer. The more control one has over their emotions, the less likely it is that their aura is showing their true feelings.

Fortunately, intent cannot be hidden the same way that emotions can be. It is more difficult to read due to how deeply rooted it is in the aura, but it cannot lie. (*See Intent below for more information.)

 

**Classic:**

Relating to the Alpha Universe, Undertale.

 

**Delta Rune:**

1) Before the monster equivalents were sealed Underground, this symbol represented the Three Roles under the direction of Magic itself; Retribution, Redemption, and Resolution.

2) Following the entrapment of monsterkind's equivalents, the Delta Rune became the symbol of Hope in the form of a new prophecy. _"Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom."_

This 'angel' is commonly believed to be Chara or Frisk, due to the fact that they had seen the Surface and had descended into the Underground after doing so. However, there is also the less-considered possibility of Asriel being the prophesied angel. He had seen the Surface with Chara and returned to the Underground before dying and being reincarnated as Flowey, and as Flowey, he used the six human souls alongside all monster souls to break the Barrier and set monsters free.

 

**Dimensional Box:**

A storage space originally developed by an unknown monster (*possibly W.D. Gaster equivalents), and modified to incredible efficiency by Doctor Alphys equivalents. It usually holds up to eight items within it via magical compression of atoms into a small storage space connected to one's soul or magic signature, but there are upgrades that have been recently developed to allow for greater storage capacity. Commonly used in monster phones.

The Frisk equivalent obtains a monster phone in the Ruins, and is seemingly given access to Dimensional Boxes in any Timeline except for a Genocide Timeline.

 

**Dimensions:**

1) The Void, the Multiverse, the Anti-Void, and Beyond. Respectively, the places of existence for Nothing (*the 9th dimension), Anything (*the first 8 dimensions), Everything (*the 10th dimension), and Beyond (*the 11th dimension).

2) SpaceTime dimensions.

The first 3 dimensions are comprised of length, width, and depth, and are the world in which one lives on a day to day basis.

The 4th dimension is time, relevant to a single object, going in a single line. Commonly called a timeline, this dimension consists of both Personal and Universal Timelines in an intricately intertwined state. Within the first 8 dimensions of existence, one cannot have a Personal Timeline without affecting a Universal Timeline in some way, and vice versa. However, the 9th and 10th dimensional planes are exempt from this dimension of time. The reasons for these dimensional exemptions are currently unknown.

The 5th dimension brings forth possibilities of the first 3 dimensions via the 4th dimension. For example, should one be given the option of wearing a red, blue, or yellow hat, there is a timeline within the 5th dimension in which each option is chosen. This is the level in which Alternate Universes exist, each one born from different choices and events that occurred within the Alpha Timeline/Universe.

The 6th dimension is referred to as a "multiverse", and is the overall collection of Alternate Universes and their collections of timelines. Each multiverse sets the parameters for what possibilities could exist within its timelines and universes on a fundamental level. For example; one multiverse could be regulated by a binary computer code, whilst another could rely upon pure magical emotion, whilst yet another could rely upon science alone. Every multiverse has a unique set of fundamental laws to which everything naturally existing applies to. (*The manner in which beings and objects from other multiverses interact with a multiverse that is not their own is currently unknown.)

The 7th dimension relates to the movement of 6th dimensional multiverse membranes throughout the greater dimensional cosmos. Trajectories, collisions, combinations and separations; all are monitored and predicted within this plane of existence. Also explored is how 6th dimensional membranes interact with each other behaviorally. For example, should multiverse A- where magic exists- collide with multiverse B- where magic doesn't exist- what happens next? How are the individual multiverses affected by the collision? Does magic seep through the membranes and defy the fundamental laws of the non-magical multiverse, and if so, does it alter that multiverse B forever? Or, does the magic remain contained within its home of multiverse A? The behavioral possibilities are infinite, and each one is explored within this 7th dimensional plane.

The 8th dimension is the True Multiverse(*capital M), and is comprised of all 7th dimensional possibilities that exist for a multiverse of the 6th dimension. It unites the fundamental rules of each multiverse into both separate and overlapping membranes, acting somewhat like a 3D Venn Diagram, and spans across what the Creators have dubbed "fandoms".

The 9th dimension is the Void, the True counterbalance for all the matter and mass within the previous 8 dimensions. This is not the 10th dimension due to the fact that it does not contain everything within itself, but instead coincides and directly interacts with the other dimensions. It mirrors and overlaps the possibilities of all Universal Timelines, providing an equal, opposite state of existence. As such, anything that exists can interact with this dimension of nonexistence, and indeed intersects naturally within several places. (*These natural intersections are generally referred to as black holes, although the validity of this classification has not been entirely explored.)

The 10th dimension is the Anti-Void, which encompasses all dimensions of existence. Anything can interact with this dimension, and anything can _be_ interacted with via this dimension. (*Such interactions have not been naturally observed. However, due to recent experiences with the differing methods of shortcuts within this dimension, it is theorized that unnatural interactions are possible via the unobserved wormhole phenomenon.)

Lastly, the 11th dimension relates to the world of the Creators, beyond our reach but by their very command. From this Beyond, the thoughts and ideas of those Creators seep through into the Anti-Void in a variety of forms, and continue forth from the Anti-Void into the Multiverse itself. It is ultimately unknown what requirements must be met in order for something to be created, as the energy placed in a creation varies greatly from Creator to Creator, but each and every creation has a significant effect upon the Multiverse as a whole.

 

**Equivalent:**

An equivalent is a person, place, or thing that coincides with another person, place, or thing within the Alpha Universe. For example, the Alphys Equivalent found in UnderSwap would be Undyne, and the Sans Equivalent found in StoryShift would be Chara. Each equivalent being has a specific characteristic shared with their Alpha Universe counterpart, unless they undergo life changing experiences.

For example, every observed Sans equivalent loves their brother practically more than life itself, but the Sans equivalent of BitterTale was forced to fight against and temporarily hate his Papyrus in order to survive monsterkind's loss of magic.

 

**Executioner:**

The magic-appointed being chosen to carry out the sentence of the Judge and Jury in order to keep the balance of magic itself within a Universe. One of the three triangles beneath the winged circle of the Delta Rune (*the lone inverted triangle, to be precise), with the other two triangles being the Judge and Jury roles, and the winged circle representing magic itself.

Also known as the Representative of Resolution.

 

**Intent:**

All living things possess a passive intent to their aura, from the simple to the complex. Simpler organisms such as plants have quite unchanging intents, commonly focused around gathering nutrients or reproduction, but more complex organisms tend to change their intent as often as their emotions. For example, a fearful creature may have the intent to defend themself, and then attack without doing much damage.

However, something special about intent is that it cannot lie. One can have the happiest emotions displayed in their aura, but even if their aura lies, their intent shows what they are truly considering. Emotions are often used as a smokescreen for intent, unfortunately, and most beings are incapable of sensing such well-hidden intent until it's already been followed through. (*This is probably why Sans finally meets his demise in a Genocide Timeline. The human hides their intent to attack twice with the frustration of missing the first swing, and thus, the second swing isn't detected until it's already in action.)

 

**Judge:**

The being chosen by magic itself to factually judge the bad karma (*LOVE and EXP) surrounding sentient beings that affect the force of magic in some manner. More often than not, the magic-appointed Judge is the Sans equivalent of a universe, due to their unique personality aspects making them practically created for the job. The being who fills this role is sometimes referred to as the "Judge of Souls."

Also known as the Representative of Retribution.

 

**Jury:**

This is the being or beings appointed by the force of magic to hear the judgement of bad karma against a sentient being and weigh it against the good karma (*emotions and circumstances) of that same being. The punishment declared by the Judge is altered by the Jury to uniquely suit the circumstances for every individual case, in order to make certain that the imbalance of karma is corrected in the most efficient way possible. The beings who fill this role are sometimes referred to as the "Keepers of Heart."

Also known as the Representative(s) of Redemption.

 

**LUST:**

LUST, like LOVE or EXP, is an acronym. It stands for the phrase, 'Levels Under Solicited Transition,' and is basically defined as 'the desire for and deliberate gain of EXP and LOVE.' This manifests itself both physically and mentally within the soul, and is primarily found in human souls or monster souls with strong aspect traits of Justice or Rectitude. Dating back to the times where monsters and humans roamed the world together, it is such an old phrase amongst monsterkind that it could only be found in pre-war writings, due to the utter lack of such a thing without human interaction in most universes.

This state of mind originates from the soul at moments of highly negative emotion, and is most often triggered within the souls of Justice after a wrong has been done to others or themselves, although any soul can fall into this state of mind. Without negative interaction with humanity causing the Great War, LUST would never have been defined, and would simply have continued to be confused with the human term 'bloodlust'.

 

**Multiverse:**

1) _A_ multiverse, composed of many different universes, which are composed of many different timelines. This is commonly mistaken with the Multiverse(*capital M), but is only at the level of the 6th dimension. The usual multiverse referred to when one calls themself a "multiverse traveler" or something similar.

2) _The_ Multiverse, composed of the various 6th dimensional multiverses, forming the 9th dimension. Very rarely traversed, but through the Void and the Anti-Void themselves.

 

**Multiverse Mailbox:**

This is a fairly mysterious object, similar to a Dimensional Box in that it can store objects, but different in that it can send and receive objects from other Multiverse Mailboxes. As the name implies, the objects sent and received are not limited to the universe in which one exists, connected to each other through the Void in a manner similar to the machines modified by the Sans equivalents of various universes.

It is unknown whether or not sentient beings can be sent through these Mailboxes.

 

**Omega Timeline:**

Mentioned by Core!Frisk to an UnderSwap Papyrus within Blur's Original Universal Timeline. Current purpose and location is unknown.

 

**Original:**

Relating to the origin location of where someone or something first came into existence. (*The Void cannot be an origin point due to its inherent lack of a Universal Timeline. While beings or objects are within the Void, they technically do not exist... how this affects their equivalents in alternate universes is currently unknown.)

 

**Personal Timeline:**

A personal timeline is the 4th dimensional path of a specific being or object, following the timeline of that person or object as it interacts with the personal timelines of other beings and objects. (*Essentially, it could be called the Alpha Timeline of a specific being or object.)

As something occurs to a personal timeline, the event usually changes the universe around it, altering the Universal Timeline in some manner. Personal timelines have one absolute path for that being or object within a Universal Timeline, as any alternate possibilities would create an Alternate Universal Timeline.

 

**Shortcuts:**

1) The method that the Classic and most Classic-variant Sans equivalents use to take shortcuts is called the "black hole method," essentially creating a small and heavy enough space to pierce through the membrane of the universe into the Void, and then pierce through the same membrane in a different location to allow for near-instantaneous travel between the two points. This can (*very rarely, mind you,) go wrong in such a manner that a Sans equivalent could end up in an Alternate Universe by piercing through the incorrect membrane, but the magic involved usually keeps itself contained to its source universe via a natural attraction to itself.

2) There have been a few observed multiversal travelers who use another method, which has been dubbed the "wormhole method" for the sake of notable differences. Rather than condensing magic and matter into a dense enough construct and piercing through it (*thus following, the vacuum pulling oneself through the membranes of the spatial dimensions), one instead spreads apart the universal membrane thin enough to pass through it, in a manner similar to the osmosis of cells within the human body. This method leaves the membrane fully intact, causes less of a disturbance to the balance of the universe itself, and is seemingly more accurate than the "black hole method."

 

**Teleportation:**

To state it simply, rather than jump to an alternate timeline, one brings said timeline to themself and swaps the necessary information between the alternate timeline and their own. As stated by the principles of Quantum Determinism and Reversibility, information within a system cannot be lost, and as such the swapped information between the two personal timelines must be equal. In order to teleport, one must have both the knowledge (*which information is relevant within both timelines) and the ability (*technological or magical) to do so.

While teleporting, the relevant information from one's personal timeline in their universal timeline is switched with the relevant information from the personal timeline of another universal timeline.

For example, there is a personal timeline where you turned right at a busy intersection instead of left, and those two personal timelines are a part of separate universal timelines due to the different interactions made between other personal timelines and your own. In order to teleport from the left side of the intersection to the right side, you take the information of your spatial positioning from that moment in the alternate universal timeline and switch it with the corresponding information of your own timeline.

The alternate version of yourself is ultimately unaffected by the transfer of information because they are not aware that any switch has been made in the first place. This same principle applies to you as well- if the personal timeline of an alternate you is switched with yours by their ability, you will not recall ever having been in a different place than you are at that moment.

Fortunately, your teleportation coincides with the teleportation of your alternate selves, which means that this rewriting of memory is generally avoided. An alternate version of you needs to get where you are just as much as you need to get where they are, and as such, that transfer of information is both the easiest and most natural transfer to perform.

Teleportation is generally more complicated than taking Shortcuts, but is almost instantaneous in comparison. Confusing to think about in the big picture, but in actuality, is highly efficient in terms of energy cost to the Multiverse itself.

 

**Universal Timeline:**

A universal timeline is the 5th dimensional timeline specific to a certain universe. It is comprised of infinite Personal Timelines, and as such, has infinite possible paths to take. Each and every Personal Timeline within a universe affects the Universal Timeline as a whole, and as such, the Universal Timeline depends fully upon the beings and objects within the universe to exist. (*Even a single alteration to a single Personal Timeline is enough to create an entirely new Universal Timeline.) An utterly empty universe or dimension (*such as the Void) has no possible timelines, and as such, has no natural progression of time within itself.

 

**Variant:**

A derivative of a specific universe, commonly combined with the derivatives of other universes. For example, SwapFell is a variant of both UnderSwap and UnderFell, whilst HeavenFell is primarily a variant of UnderFell. All Alternate Universes are variants of Undertale, due to Undertale being the Alpha Universe.

 

**Void:**

A dimension of absolute nothingness. No possibilities can exist within this place due to its inherent lack of the beings and objects required to form Universal Timelines. Due to the inability of most species to comprehend such a concept, the Void itself appears as a pitch black space. (*It seems to be black due to the absence of any colors within the visible light spectrum. Any lights brought within this place are quickly consumed by the suffocating shadows surrounding them, and yet somehow, beings and objects brought within the Void are perfectly visible. This phenomenon is a mystery that has yet to be solved.)

The Void itself possesses no natural gravity, electromagnetism, or nuclear forces. As such, it is essentially the equivalent of a black hole, and could quite possibly be where all black holes lead to. (*This theory is supported by the existence of shortcuts.)


End file.
